Taking The Leap
by pinkharts
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Emily and Micah kiss and also what will happen in the last episode!
1. Chapter 1

**This'll be a relatively short story-probably only 2 or 3 chapters at most. This is what happens after the kiss and will be my take on what will happen in the last episode! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

During the whole drive back to her place, Emily was lost in thought about what had just happened earlier. About the kiss. About Micah. The snowing had subsided and the roads were starting to clear up. When she and Tyra arrived at Emily's apartment, Tyra plopped down onto the couch and let out a noise that was in between a sigh and a groan.

"Today was one hell of a day, huh? I'm glad it's finally over."

Emily dropped down onto the couch next to Tyra and nodded. It was one hell of a day, indeed. Her mind replayed the kiss for the twentieth time.

"I'd say the highlight of my day was helping the dog. He was so cute." Tyra smiled. "What about you?"

"Uh, same."

"So, you're totally fine cool with me crashing at your place for a bit, right?"

Tyra's question snapped Emily out of her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine."

"Great, cause I have nowhere else to go so I'd be totally screwed." Tyra chuckled.

Emily just nodded and flashed Tyra a brief smile.

Tyra nudged Emily's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day."

Tyra shot her a look and sat up. "Every day is a long day. And you don't act like this normally, so tell me what's wrong."

Emily sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it now. Tyra might as well know since they were going to be living together from now on. "Micah kissed me." She blurted. There was no other way she could say it.

Tyra's jaw dropped. "What?! And you waited until now to tell me?"

"Well, I didn't know when it would be a good time to tell you," Emiily cringed.

"You should've told me right when we left! This is huge! Tell me about it!" Tyra demanded.

Emily hesitated. "There's nothing much to tell."

"Oh, please, there's always lots to tell about kisses," Tyra scoffed. "Now tell me before I call Micah himself and ask."

Emily blanched. "No, don't call him! Fine, I'll tell you." So Emily went on and explained everything from beginning to end.

"Damn Will for interrupting you guys' moment." Tyra frowned. She looked at Emily with an expectant look on her face. "So?"

"So?..."

Tyra kicked Emily's foot. "So do you like him?"

"Micah's a really sweet and caring guy. Even though I've only known him for a few short months, I feel like we've known each other for a lot longer." She said, thinking back to their moment outside the hospital earlier.

"So you _do_ like him." Tyra grinned.

Emily fell silent. Did she? "It's not that simple…"

"Sure it is. Micah likes you. You like Micah. End of story."

"I've just never thought about Micah in that way before." It was true. She'd always thought of Micah as a friend, partly because he'd been dating Kelly.

"So now's the time to do so! I mean, there's nothing standing in your way, right? You said you're over Will."

"I am! That's not the reason."

"Alright, then. Well, you're killing me here." Tyra groaned. "I'm going to need more beer if we're going to keep on discussing this."

Emily glanced at her phone and saw that it was already midnight. "We should actually head to bed. It's late and I'm exhausted."

"Fine, but only because I'm tired too. Don't think you're getting out of this," Tyra narrowed her eyes at Emily but then her expression softened. "In all seriousness, think about it."

Emily nodded. "I will." Oh, she definitely would. She said goodnight to Tyra and made her way to her bedroom. She was sure she wouldn't catch a wink tonight and wondered if Micah was feeling the same as her.

When Emily's alarm woke her up the next morning, the events of last night came flooding back to her. The memory was still fresh, as though it had only just happened a couple hours ago. She'd gotten very little sleep as predicted and was operating on only four hours of sleep. Emily groggily got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen.

Tyra was just starting to wake up but pulled the blanket back over her head and groaned. "I bet you never realized how incredibly loud your alarm clock is. I'm sure even your neighbors can hear it."

Emily grinned. "What do you want? Cereal, toast, eggs…?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Tyra got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen counter.

"Toast it is, then." Emily grabbed a few slices of bread from the counter and placed them into the toaster. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good. Did you know your coach is really comfy?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I bought it in the first place." Emily laughed. She opened the fridge and took out the butter and orange juice.

"So, I'm dying to know if you've come to a decision but I'm not going to push you into telling me." Tyra said and went over to grab the pieces of toast. "Tell me when you're ready. Just make sure I don't find out from Cassandra first."

Emily smiled gratefully. "I promise." Truth be told, after all the thinking, she still hadn't made up her mind. She couldn't. Not just yet. The two ate their breakfast quickly, got ready and headed to the hospital.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter! The next chapter will be at the hospital and of course, there'll be lots of Micah and Emily interaction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I wrote this chapter ASAP. This is a pretty long chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

When Emily and Tyra arrived at the hospital, Tyra said she had to talk to her dad first and would meet Emily later during rounds. Emily went to the locker room and walked in just as Will was taking off his sweater. The t-shirt underneath rose up and exposed a sliver of his stomach for a few seconds. Funny. Will's abs didn't seem to throw her off anymore. There was no tingling sensation or goofy smile on her face.

Will realized Emily was in the room when he pulled his uniform shirt on. "Oh, hey."

"How are you doing?" Emily asked. She and will hadn't gotten a chance to talk about his breakup last night since Tyra had grabbed her and taken her away.

"Surprisingly, I'm doing okay. Better than I expected." Will shrugged, slamming his locker closed. "But Cassandra won't return any of my calls."

"You should give her some time." Emily suggested, changing into her uniform.

"I know, but I need to talk to her and explain things." Will sighed. "Can you please talk to her and try to convince her to talk to me?"

_Don't help him. Don't get involved. _"I'm sorry, but this is none of my business. This is between you and Cassandra."

Will nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Thanks anyway."

Emily gave him a small smile. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

Emily and Will made their way to the first patient's room to meet up with Dr. Bandari and the other residents. Emily's steps faltered when she saw that Micah was standing next to Dr. Bandari. She felt her cheeks burn and she kept her eyes down as she went to stand next to Tyra.

"Dr. Owens, is the temperature in the room too high?"

All nine heads in the room, including the patient's, turned to stare at her.

Emily looked up with a blank face at Dr. Bandari. "I'm sorry?"

"Is there a reason why your face is so flushed? You're not sick, are you? You shouldn't be here if you are."

"No, I'm not sick." Emily hastily said, cringing. She took a peek at Micah and saw that he was smirking.

Dr. Bandari stared at her for a couple minutes before clearing her throat. "Anyway, twenty-year-old Caucasian female experiencing chest pains and shortness of breath. No history of any pre-existing conditions. Dr. Kopelson?"

As Cassandra went through the possibilities of medical conditions, Emily caught Micah staring at her and he smiled at her when they made eye contact. She gave a small smile back quickly before turning her attention back to Dr. Bandari and the patient.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. Emily willed herself not to look at Micah anymore whenever he was in the room. She knew she could have to talk to him eventually but she had to focus on her work first. With the research work added on, Emily's schedule was even more packed than it already was. Before she knew it, it was time for her lunch break. Though she wasn't really hungry, her lack of sleep was really draining her. Emily knew she had to get some coffee if she wanted to survive the rest of the way. Making her way to the coffee snack stand outside, she bumped into Cassandra in line.

If Cassandra noticed Emily, she didn't give any indication that she did. Emily wondered if she should say anything to her. She didn't want to upset Cassandra.

"I'm sorry about you and Will." Emily said.

"No, you're not." Cassandra scoffed. "I bet you're glad. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Excuse me?" Emily was at a loss for words. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"I broke up with Will so now you can go out with him just like you've always wanted."

"Cassandra, I'm over Will and I've even told him that." Emily said.

"You say that now, but in no time you'll be with him." Cassandra grabbed her cup of coffee. "He chose you over me." And with that, Cassandra brushed past Emily and walked away.

_He chose me over Cassandra? But Cassandra was his girlfriend. _It didn't make any sense to Emily. She was going to have to find Will and make him explain what exactly had happened last night. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip. She smiled as the warmth spread throughout her body. Taking out her phone, Emily saw that she still had over half an hour of her break left and decided she was going to take a quick nap to regain some energy.

There was no one in the sleeping quarters so Emily laid down on one of the beds and set an alarm on her phone. She closed her eyes and soon enough she was fast asleep. Twenty minutes later, Emily woke to a gentle shaking sensation and someone calling her name.

"Emily, Emily, wake up."

Emily groggily turned around to face whoever was shaking her and her eyes widened when she realized it was Micah.

"I was just passing by when I heard this loud blaring noise coming from inside the room. Turns out it was your alarm. You must be really tired if you didn't hear your alarm."

"Thanks," Emily said sheepishly and sat up. "I didn't get much sleep last night. If I'd overslept, Dr. Bandari would've fired me as her research assistant."

"Nah, Bandari wouldn't fire you just because of that. There's no one better for this job than you." Micah reassured her.

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence between and Emily wondered if he was going to bring up last night.

"So you were surprised?" Micah half asked-half stated.

"Mhmm," Emily nodded. She knew what he was talking about now. "Very."

"How did you not know I liked you?"

Emily didn't know how to respond to this. "I guess I was just too busy focusing on my work…and I was sorting out my feelings for Will."

Micah looked down at his feet at the mention of Will.

"Who I'm completely over now, you know that." Emily hastily added. "I've even told him that."

"So now what? I'm not going to stand by while you convince yourself that we shouldn't give this a try." Micah said.

Emily opened her mouth to reply but her page beeped, interrupting their conversation. She glanced at her pager and saw that she was needed at the front desk. "I'm sorry, I—"

"No, it's fine. You're needed elsewhere." Micah waved his hand dismissively.

"Can we finish talking after our shifts are up?"

"Of course."

Emily smiled and the two went separate ways as they exited the room. Tyra was also there when Emily approached the front desk.

"So you and Micah now, huh?" One of the nurses said as she handed a patient's chart to Emily.

"What?" Emily nearly dropped the chart.

"Yeah, word about your kiss with Micah has gotten around." Tyra told Emily nonchalantly as she scribbled something on her clipboard.

Emily looked at Tyra in shock.

"Don't look at me like that. As much as I would've liked to have been, I'm not the one who told everyone."

Emily rolled her eyes. She should've expected something like this would've happened. It was just like during her first month here at Denver Memorial Hospital that a rumor about her being a creepy lesbian had gotten around after she did a favor for Tyra. She didn't say anything to the nurse to confirm or deny her statement.

"Any new developments?" Tyra asked, walking in step with Emily as she made her way to the patient's room.

"Well, Micah and I had a short chat but we didn't get a chance to finish." Emily said.

"Finishing the chat in bed, maybe?" Tyra raised an eyebrow.

Emily swatted Tyra. "No! We're meeting up after our shifts."

"Okay, well have fun with that." Tyra said. "I won't be surprised if you don't come home tonight."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a patient to attend to somewhere?"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll see you later." Tyra gave a wave and disappeared down the hallway.

Emily walked in and started going over the chart with her patient. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly with Emily visiting patients one after another. When she was finally done with all her patients, Emily went to the locker room to change back into her regular clothes. She had to put in some work for Dr. Bandari in her supplies office closet. There was no one else in the locker room except for Cassandra and she was just putting on her jacket when Emily walked in. She glanced at Emily wordlessly, grabbed her bag and left the room before Emily could utter a single word. Emily quickly changed and went to her office.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Emily called out.

The door opened to reveal Will who didn't look too happy. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure." Emily stood up and came to stand in front of her desk.

"So you and Micah kissed last night." It sounded more like an accusation than a statement.

"Yes…" Emily looked down. So he wanted to talk about her kiss with Micah, not Cassandra.

"Do you like him?" Will asked, with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I think I do." Emily replied softly.

"Is he the reason why you don't like me anymore?"

Emily bit her lip. "It's not just that. I confessed to you and you shot me down. I don't know why it took me so long but I was finally fed up with it all. I realized I was wasting my time over someone who didn't consider me as his first choice. It was time for change."

"Emily, I know I rejected so I know I have no right to feel this way, but I get jealous when I think about you with Micah." Will admitted.

_Don't get sucked in. Don't get sucked in._ Emily took a deep breath. "Why now, Will? I think you should give yourself some time before you jump to conclusions." _You're not thinking clearly._

'I'm not jumping to conclusions," Will protested. "I guess it's just always been in the back of my head and it took this breakup to make me actually realize it."

Emily looked down. "Can we talk about this later? I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," Emily smiled. "I'll talk to you later." Emily closed the door behind Will and collapsed onto her chair. She put her head on the table and let out a small groan. Now in addition to talking to Micah, Emily had to talk to Will. This day was turning out to be way more and more complicated by the hour. Now all she had to do was get through the last hour of her shift so she could finally sort everything out.

* * *

**Sooo there was lots of drama in this chapter! There'll be one more chapter left and it'll contain Emily's talk with Will and Micah AND my take on the scene with Emily opening her door in the promo. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Last chapter will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
